Dark Times
by MoonHeart3
Summary: She was born 'Quirkless'. In Germany, she was kidnapped by a man who experimented on children by quirks and transplanting DNA specimens to children. Most of them do not survive. But Izuka does. She was the only successful copy and fled to Japan where she was adopted. Meet fem! Izuku OP Izuku!Multi-quirk! Hides her identity about the 'Artificial people' accident.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! MoonHeart3 here!**

 **I'm new to fanfiction and have read a lot of MHA fictions and thought it was great. I already have the idea of making a story and now I had a moment to make a short one. I am now busy with my school exams, but after that I can keep going again.**

 **Note: I'm sorry if there are grammar mistakes in it because English is not my strongest language. Now it's a prologue of the story so it's not that much, but I'm trying to make a chapter that all of you can read at least 15 minutes.**

 **I hope you enjoy my story and find my idea interesting. Don't forget to post a review. That really supports me ;)**

And suddenly it was black ...

When I woke up again, I saw children weeping. They were about the same age as me. When I got a clear view again, I saw that I was in a metal cage. It was moving, so it was definitely a cart. But to my horror, I saw children lying unconscious and even bleeding. Were they dead or not?

When I wanted to stand up I had a ploshing heavy headache. I felt how I was again dragged along in the darkness and it became black again.

I opened my eyes again and saw that I was wearing different clothes. On my right chest I saw a sticker with number 005 on it.

A man came in. He was about two meters tall and looked with an eerie grin at the girl sitting on the floor, _"Are her papers here?"_ said the man. The laboratory technician nodded and hand the leaves to the man. He looked at the leaves and his eyebrow went up. _'Quirkless'_ Said the man. He came to the girl and said to her with a grin. _'Rest assured. Maybe you are more powerful than you think Izuka Midorya'._ And when the girl realized it, she got a mask on her face and was thrown into a green slimy liquid.

The world became black again.

 **That is true. This fanfiction is fem! Izuku ;)**


	2. The Beginning Of A New Life

**2\. THE BEGINNING OF A NEW LIFE**

 **First of all I would like to thank the people who have reviewed and followed my story.**

 **Don't worry! This chapter will be longer than the previous one.**

 **Have fun reading!**

* * *

I opened my eyes again and saw that I was in a dark room. Next to me was a girl. She had orange hair and green eyes. She looked at me and said, _'Is everything okay?'_

I nodded.

I wanted to sit down again, but had a painful feeling in my head.

' _I don't know where we are, but since I see you like that, I think we're in the same situation'_ , she said.

I just looked at her with a confused face.

I just said,

 _'Who are you and why are you here?_ '

' _I am Kendo Itsuka and I am from Hannover.  
My Quirk is "Big Fist".  
My hands become very large and I become stronger as a result.  
It's easy to grab things since I'm just six years.  
I come from a rich family.  
I played with my dog Boston when I accidentally threw the ball over the fence since I used my quirk. Boston can't go outside otherwise he will get lost, so I went outside for the ball.  
When I wanted to grab the ball, I saw a man grinning at me.  
He said to me if I got lost. But when I nodded no, everything went black.  
When I opened my eyes again, I was sitting here.  
I still had to puke green slime, but now I feel much better.'_

I looked at her with big eyes.

I opened my mouth and said: _'I am Izuka Midoriya and I am actually Quirkless.  
I am now living in Hessisch Oldendorf, but I came from Japan.  
My father started a company in Hameln, so that's why we're staying here in Germany for 3 months.  
I don't remember much of what exactly happened, but my parents...'._

At that moment she was in panic.

How can she forget about her parents. She remembers that her parents are called Inko and Hisashi, but how they are looking...

Suddenly, her tears began to spread over her face. Kendo was shocked, but then she knew what was going on.

When she was talking about her dog Boston, she didn't know what he looked like anymore.

Both suffered from amnesia.

They both hoped that a hero would save everyone.

Only time will tell.

Every day it was the same.

They went to a laboratory and received all kinds of injections.

Izuka felt how she recuperated less of her family.

Every day she hopes that she will not forget about her parents and that a hero will save them.

At first they were about 100 children, but now she knows that they are dying from the injections that they are receiving everyday.

' _Kendo?'_

' _Hm...'?_

' _Will anyone ever save us?'_

'…'

'…'

' _I don't know'._

' _Ow... and All Might?'_

' _All Might cannot save us as he never comes to Europe.'_

'…'

'…'

' _I'm afraid... afraid that we won't get out of it, that we'll end up like those other children.'_

' _You shouldn't be afraid Izuka_.' Said Kendo with a smile.

' _We both love All Might, don't we?'_

Izuka nodded.

' _Whatever happens, think only about how you'll survive and how important it is to... SMILE.'_

' _No matter what situation All Might is in, he will always smile and that is what we have to do_.' Said Kendo.

Izuka swept away her tears and smiled.

In her eyes she had a spark of hope.

* * *

One day, Izuka had to go to another lab.

It was colder than normal.

Suddenly she saw the man that she saw the first day. He looked at the papers and smiled.

' _So Izuka-san.  
Apparently you are the strongest of everyone.  
Most of them don't survive, but I see your body accepted the Quirks quickly.  
Of course it is not easy to find a child who is also Quirkless, as there are only 20% of the world's population.  
I think you are the first one who is allowed to undergo my most important experiment.'_ Said the man.

Before Izuka knew it, they put her on a bed.

Her arms and legs were tied up.

They put an IV on her right arm.

And suddenly she felt it.

Her body began to shake.

It felt as if she was cooking from the inside, she couldn't breathe anymore, tears began to roll over her face.

She started shouting like she has never shouted in her life before and suddenly everything goes black.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, everything still looked blurred.

The man was grinning at me.

Before I faint again, he said, "Experiment 005 is a success. The DNA of a demon 300 years ago has been successfully implanted."

* * *

Kendo was watching the unconscious Izuka, half tired. Is it Izuka-san? She still asked herself.

Three days ago, when they brought her unconsciously, she saw a few external characteristics.

Like her hair was black with a few light green dots on the side, while she normally has a mixture of dark and light green hairs.

When she opened her eyelid to see if she was really okay, she saw ruby eyes.

When Izuka started gasping for air she saw that she had sharper canines.

Her freckles were still there.

* * *

When Izuka woke up again she saw that Kendo wasn't there.

She went to the mirror and saw a person who has black hair with light green dots.

The ruby eyes were watching her with hatred.

She mainly saw those dangerous canines.

Izuka was shocked and blinked with her eyes.

She looked back into the mirror and saw herself again.

She now had black hairs with light green dots and her freckles on her face.

When she opened her mouth she saw sharp corners and then she looked at her eyes and saw that they were normal.

They were not red.

' _Was that an imagination_?' Thought she.

She looked at the mirror again and saw that she looked much better and that she seemed much older.

' _Is that a side effect?'_ Thought she.

Then she saw a flashback or the man who said to her, _"The Quirks I gave you can cause amnesia and maybe the DNA of the demon can change your appearance."_

' _Wait... DNA!... of a demon!_

 _It is impossible!_

 _Demons exist in legends or have been extinct for centuries, don't they? What that a joke? Of course it can't be a joke, what else can it be?'_ Thought Izuka.

At that moment fear arose in Izuka and she wants to conceal everything from Kendo.

She would never lie to Kendo, but she had no choice.

* * *

 **2 years later**

Two years passed and since Izuku got her demonic powers with her Quirks.

She trained to improve her Quirks, combine them and improve her instincts.

She often used her senses.

Especially her hearing and eyes.

She got a Quirk " _Super hearing"_ and since then she can hear everyone within a radius kilometer, even when they were whispering.

She was also able to see very well because of her demonic powers.

Since that day she knew she was now a _"Nightmare Demon"._

She can fly by manipulating the shadows and turn it into sharp, dark, metal wings that can cut everything in two.

With these wings she can fly very fast because of the aerodynamic style she emits.

She preferred to work physically without her Quirks, because she still believed that she could get out of here.

And when she gets out of here, she wants to start a normal life again without Quirks and maybe become a hero who doesn't need a Quirk, but is physically strong to save and help people.

Even though she didn't know anything about her parents anymore.

She hoped that she could see them again, because she was still re-priming the names and that made her happy.

The memory loss she suffered was not so bad.

She wants to get away from this place as much as possible and flee to Japan, to her homeland.

Her dream was to always go to UA and become a hero even though she was Quirkless.

She smiled and started training again.

Her hope of getting out of here has not yet been lost.

* * *

As every day there is control over our progression in the morning, but when it was my and Kendo's turn there was suddenly a big explosion.

The hot air arrived in our direction and immediately a large wave of fire came to us.

Before the fire hit us, the ceiling collapsed above us.

I woke up and saw that concrete was lying on me.

I put down the concrete with my strength. I saw that I was injured.

I put my hand on my broken leg and within a few minutes it was healed again.

I suddenly found myself surrounded by fire.

I turned around and saw Kendo under the concrete.

I was in panic and helped her.

She was very wounded on her head.

I tried to cure her, but she was still unconscious.

I gave her a piggy back ride.

I looked around to find a way out as almost everything had gone down.

I began to panic deeply and then I thought if I could use my Quirks now.

I always used them to train, but not in a life where you have to make quick decisions.

Especially when it was harder for me to breathe every second.

Quietly I put Kendo down on the floor, concentrated and let black flames concentrate around me.

At the same time I let electricity light up around me and in combo with these two Quirks they formed blue flames.

These flames are not dangerous for people who come into contact with them.

Other fires that come into contact with the blue flames also become blue fire and can't be burned without any problem.

When the flames surrounded me, I grabbed Kendo and walked to the exit.

When I walked along the corridors I saw children lying on the floor and burned.

They were ... dead.

I felt nauseous and wanted to puke, but swallowed it again.

I had no time to think, one lingering and my life has been taken.

Those children...They were dead because they were stuck in their rooms.

We just managed to escape because it was our turn to have a check-up.

We were not in our room.

We were on our way to the lab.

Smoke came from all sides and tears came from my eyes.

It was so difficult to breathe that the world began to revolve around me.

I have to find my way as quickly as possible.

Without hesitation I touched part of the wall and could see a hologram of the building and where the exit is. This Quirk is called: _"Scan Hollogram"._

I must use my eyes to see the map the building in my memory.

When I look at the hologram for a long time or use the overdose in one day.

I get a headache and a cloudy vision for a few hours.

I looked at the hologram in my head and then I saw an exit.

On the first floor on the right there is a hole in the wall where I can escape.

I walked with Kendo on my back to the first floor.

It looked like an eternity until I saw the hole coming.

When I wanted to jump, I was grabbed by one hand.

I was thrown against the wall and then I saw the man.

The man had only one emotion. And that was rage.

' _You are not going to leave this place!'_ He called out to me.

I was standing there frozen.

I've never been so scared in my whole life.

The bloodlust that came from the man.

I only saw images of corpses of children.

I felt nauseous.

All of a sudden I saw that he was holding Kendo in his hand around her neck.

And then something plunges inside of me.

Fear, anger and fury.

Without realizing it, I walked to him with incredible speed.

Ready to aim my black flame at him.

The man dodged it very easily.

' _Leave Kendo alone your monster!'_

* * *

At that time she was surrounded with dark flames.

Metal claws came from her fingertips and she started to attack him.

But he avoided it without difficulty.

Suddenly she created a grenade out of her hand and threw it just in front of the man.

The man looked shocked that instead of an explosion, it was coming out with smoke.

Izuka quickly created a black portal in front of her and behind the man.

She grabbed Kendo.

But before she could pull her to herself, the man grabbed her by her hair.

She screamed and bite in his arm.

Because of her sharp canines it ended up very deep and with a swing she flew in the direction of the hole.

When she wanted to go back, the whole building was blown up.

And then she saw Kendo opening her eyes.

She then gently said what Izuka reads from her lips.

' _Thanks Izuka for the company and farewell.'_

' _No...no... no. no. no. no. no. noooooo.!'_

This is not possible. Said Izuka before the whole building collapsed with Kendo and the man.

Izuka flew through the blast towards the forest.

When her head hit the ground, she was unconscious.

Everything was black.

But that was nothing new for her.

Except that she felt an immense great pain in her heart.

* * *

There was a man walking through the forest.

The forest was deserted, but that was beautiful of the forest.

He had come to Germany especially for the nature.

He thought traveling was great.

The different cultures and people.

He listened to the birds whistling, but suddenly he heard an explosion in the distance.

He walks to the source of the sound and sees someone lying on the floor.

He sees a girl with black, green hair, freckles and blood on her forehead.

He knelt quickly and listened to the heartbeat.

Suddenly he looks forward again and saw the ruins of the building.

His eyes widened and quickly grabbed his mobile.

* * *

Suddenly I had a lot of headaches.

Then I heard a beep sound.

I wanted to open my eyes, but it was difficult.

I feel something on my forehead, on my arms and on my legs.

But I didn't know what it was.

After two years I felt something warm around me, something protective, something comfortable, something soft. It seemed like an eternity, but I had fallen asleep at ease.

* * *

In the police station, people investigate exactly what happened.

But they suspect it has something to do with the lost children lately.

The chief of the police station is holding Izuka's papers, with a photo of her when she was six years old.

' _Quirkless? And she has changed a lot_.'

' _Children. You know how fast they grow up'._

' _Maybe you are right_.'

Then the inspector came in.

' _Chief! Look at what I found in the building?_ '

The chief looked at the leaves and saw that there was one called _"Izuka Midoriya_ ".

And then his eyes widened. ' _Impossible!'_

The investigation lasted 2 months.

The accident was spread all over the world by all newspapers and social media.

Everyone now knows what "The artificial" accident is.

But what they don't know is that there is a survivor.

The government decides to conceal this and close the case.

With this perhaps Izuka can have a normal life in the future.

Beware! The police carrying out the investigation knew everything.

The Quirks that Izuka has and also that she was no ordinary person now.

The police also searched for Izuka's parents. But in vain.

They were missing and they were still looking for them. Of course, Izuka can't stay in the hospital and needs a person who will take care of her until her parents are found.

A man stood in front of her bed and smiled at her.

He held out his hand and said to her, _"Hello Izuka. I am Atsuhiko Koyanagi and I would like to make sure that we know where your parents are'._

* * *

 **I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and the one who follows this story. It makes me so happy!**

 **An important point is... This will be the normal length of a chapter. Normally, each chapter will last 15 - 16 minutes of reading.**

 **To answer a few questions, I would like to say that Izuka is not an OC character. She has about the same characteristics. The only thing that changes is that she can sometimes appear frightening and sometimes even be badass.**

 **Her parents are the same, except that she is going to be adopted by other people. People who are also from Japan, but originally from America (You will see why America.)**

 **Izuka will go to Japan in the next chapter and will actually live at the same location as cannon Izuku. Of course she will not have the same experiences as the original Izuku, but the interests are still the same.**

 **Normally I don't like OC characters. I even avoid reading stories with OC characters, but I think I need one for the next chapter. Do you think it's a good idea or not? Please let me know for sure. I appreciate help.**

 **In the future for the next chapters I want to follow the guidelines of the story like U.A. and the 1-A students.**

 **For the next chapter you will find more information about the Quirks of Izuka.**

 **Thank you everyone for reading and if you have any questions or say something that I need to pay attention to, you can always write a review.**

 **Don't forget! English is not my strongest language. I'm sorry if I made grammar mistakes.**

 **But anyway.**

 **If there are any suggestions, do not hesitate to say so.**

 **Until then**

 **PLUS ULTRA !** **  
**


	3. Meet the Family - Izuka in Japan part 1

**Meet the Family – Izuka in Japan part 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from BNHA, nor do I own concepts of any other anime, manga, videogame or TV shows used in this story.**

 **Author's note: English is not my native language. I expect I would make plenty of amateur mistakes and appreciate people who understand it.**

* * *

It was another beautiful summer day in Japan. Many families and friends go shopping and do daytrips. The birds are singing and the sun is shining.

Nejire Hado sat with her best friend, Ookawa Miko, walking not far from Shizuoka Prefecture. Nejire Hado has pale skin, big blue eyes, and extremely long, light blue hair that reaches all the way down to her legs and apparently twists around itself at the waist area. According to her best friend she is more of the "cute kind" than the "sexy kind".

Her best friend Miko has short dark purple hair that comes to her shoulders and black eyes. She has two horns that come out of her hair. They went to the downtown district where they come every weekend to sit down and enjoy their coffees. They spent their lives in the same school, but when they went to high school they had to split up.

Nejire went to UA and Miko to Ketsubutsu Academy. Behind them they went to other schools, they went out every weekend. It was like a routine you can say. They always discussed all kinds of things they do in everyday life. But now Miko wants to know more about Nejire's new adopted sister. They talk all the time about fun things they had at school and that Mr. Aizawa has an expelled an entire class, but they were mainly concerned about Izuka who ended up with Nejire's family a year ago.

Even though Izuka came from Japan, she felt uncomfortable with the people around her. Of course Nejire could not blame her. Be kidnapped from her parents, villians who have experimented on her and especially because she is saved from heroes her parents mysteriously disappeared and her best friend was killed.

The first three months were hell for Izuka. She always wakes up by the nightmares of her past in Germany. She always locked herself up in the room and didn't even want to eat. Of course the Koyanagi and Hado families were worried, but they were glad that after half a year Izuka has become more open. She started talking enthusiastically about heroes and quirks. Sometimes when watching TV, she starts writing and analyzing in her notebook. Everyone was amazed when she was sitting at the table and started to talk about it enthusiastically. Then she started writing in her new notebook about her new family and their quirks and what their weaknesses were and how they could improve it. After that, she always wrote down what exercises they could do to control better their quirk when they start training. Everyone was happy that Izuka quickly adapted to the family and they found it hilarious when Izuka starts mumbling and then apologizes for her behaviour, but it is quickly forgiven with a smile from everyone.

The table moments of Nejire's family is the best moment of the day. Everyone will then be talking about their day. Atsuhiko always tells about his travels, what he has seen and experienced. The other cultures and the people with whom he has made friends. He also often shows photos. Atsuhiko normally returns every month. If he stays longer, he sends photos and a letter.

Atsuhiko's wife, called Asa, is always telling her how she spent her day with the Ookawa family. That they have drunk tea and that they still talk about their young years when they were still together at school. They also often talk about plans that they will do during the vacation. Of course she wants to place Izuka at a school. She wants her to make friends. Izuka is ten years old and because she is so enthusiastic about heroes and is no longer afraid to use her quirks she might be able to go to UA. One day they even went to see the doctor to see if everything was right with her and if she had not deteriorated with the education. Miraculously, she was actually smarter than the children of her age. The doctor even suggested to jump two years higher in the school. So if she do her Junior High School this year, she can go to UA next year. And then she can go to the same school with her sister Nejire.

Nejire is another case at the table. She usually is listening to everyone and sometimes giving up commentary. Most of the time a beeping sound comes out of her mobile phone and she sits there watching and chatting with everyone. Normally she intervenes with a warning, but now even Atsuhiko has to take her mobile phone out of her hands and put it in his pocket. Nejire pout and says as an excuse that everyone wants to know how things are with Izuka-san and that they want to meet her, with the result that Izuka started to blush at the table and everyone started to laugh and that the whole evening goes on like this.

Nejire and Miko were chatting at the table when Miko looked at her watch. 'Ah, I have to go back home now, help my mother with the flower shop'. She said. 'Oh no problem.' She quickly drank her coffee and stood up. She swung to Miko a goodbye and said that she should do greetings to her mother and then walked to another side.

Nejire still looked at all the shops. She often comes here with Miko, but she had never had the chance to see the shops in detail. One shop had put her curiosity on the table. She looked inside. This shop was under renovation, but she could see that the shop will be almost ready to sell. The doors are still locked, but next door there were files of the shop with what they want to sell. She took the file and read it. Suddenly she got a smile.

 _That's it! That's where I have to take Izuka! Next year she will go to UA and she will have to prepare herself. When will it open? As early as next week! With an exclusive piece that you can only find here?_ _Interesting._

And she walked out of the shopping centre with the file from the shop.

* * *

 **This was part 1 of Meet the Family - Izuka in Japan! Thank you everyone who waited for chapter 3. Normally this chapter had to have 5000 words but has just over 1000 words. I know it took a long time and it is a very short chapter, but I first went on a tour for a long time and then I had to go to a funeral and times don't go that well for me. Sorry for it! Anyway! I try to place chapter four before September because I will be away for a week.**

 **Thank you to everyone who placed a comment! I appreciate it!**

 **I'm still new to writing a story but I'm trying to do my best!**

 **See you next time!**


	4. Meet the Family - Izuka in Japan part 2

**Meet the family – Izuka in Japan part 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from BNHA, nor do I own concepts of any other anime, manga, videogame or TV shows used in this story.**

 **Author's note: English is not my native language. I expect I would make plenty of amateur mistakes and appreciate people who understand it.**

* * *

I opened my eyes.

I saw...

I saw...

A white ceiling. I looked at my right side. The curtains are still open. Another all-nighter. Yesterday I did training with him all day long. I was so shocked the first time I saw him.

* * *

 _"Izuka come down!"_

'What's wrong?'

 _Izuka hollowed from the stairs half sleepy with her All Might themed pyjamas.  
_

 _"There will be a visit today and I want you to help Asa prepare the food." Said Atsuhiko with a smile that Izuka doesn't really trust._

' _Okay, and who is it then?'_

 _"He's actually my half-brother of mine. We didn't had much contact with him anymore because of his busy job."_

' _HE'S A PRO HERO!' Said Izuka more enthusiastically than she had expected._

 _In shock she kept her mouth shut with both hands._

* * *

 _What can I do about it? It wasn't my intention to appear like that. Who is not enthusiastic about a family member who is a hero? From what I know, a pro hero is the only busy job there is if there is not much contact with your family. Family is very important and people try to talk to everyone. So wait, if he is a pro hero now then he has to be known somewhere. Maybe he is in my quirk analysis book. Has he his own merchandise? He must have his own marchandise. Now I think about it._ _Atsu-san never talked about his half brother._

 _"Eumm... Izuka?"_

 _Perhaps something has happened in the past?_

 _"Izuka?"_

 _There is no other way._

 _"Izuka!"_

 _Heroes always risk their lives and can let their family members get worried._

 _"IZUKA!"_

 _Eeep!_

 _"What are you doing now muttering all about princess or nonsense?"_

 _'Was I thinking out loud?'_

 _"Yep! But that's not a bad thing. This time it was at its most comprehensible and to make it even clearer why I haven't had much contact with him is because he is a hero. Usually he doesn't answer or it is too expensive to call America. Now he has arrived in Japan and I have been able to reach him. I told him about you and he wants to train you._ _Doesn' that sound good Izuka-san?"_

 _'A pro hero who will train me!' Izuka gasped with big eyes._

 _'Does he know about my quirks?'_

 _"Yep. I told him everything about you. And with the training I'm not so sure about it."_ _Said Atsuhiko with a blank expression._

 _'Why not?' Izuka looked at him with a big question mark on her head._

 _That is, after all, a fantastic idea. A pro hero who can help her to have better control over her quirks and the conbinations she can perform. There is so much that she can do. She can test as many possibilities as she can. Analyzing quirks is easier with others than with her. Why doesn't Atsu-san trust his own half-brother?_

 _Atsuhiko sighed. "He's not so good at training, after all. He is careless and if something gets out of hand, then it's too late. He usually uses methods that his master has taught him instead of using his own methods and perhaps making them even more efficient. Beware! When he will train you, I think he will do his training in his own way. He will not take in consideration that you are a girl of eleven and that you may have a lot of quirks. I think that if he stands in front of the class as a teacher, he will have a cheat sheet and even have a book of 'Teaching for Dummies' in his back pocket."_

 _Izuka had to laugh at the thought itself._

 _'I understand Atsu-san, but I think you have to give him a chance. It will be very cool to use my quirks. At first, I was very scared to use them. I was so afraid that I promised myself never to use them again.'_ _Atsuhiko wanted to interrupt her._

 _'But I have broken my promise thanks to you.' Said Izuku with a smile where Atsuhiko held his hands in front of his eyes. Her smile was so bright that he always thought she had used one of her quirks, but Izuka always laughed at him that she didn't have a luminous quirk._

 _'You have shown me that the quirks I have, that I must use them only for the good. Even if they were meant for the bad, it is up to the wielder of his power to decide that alone. Not the other people. The most important thing is how to wield the power. These are the most important words you said to me and there I am very grateful for Atsu-san.' Said Izuka while Atsuhiko had tears in his eyes._

 _Izuka's smile was even wider and said, 'And who is that half-brother of yours? Do I know him? If he comes from America, I don't think so. If he is your half-brother, has he a kind of Synthe-'._

 _"Owowowowo... Wait a minute for Izuka dear. Not so fast. You'll see it l when he's here. You can ask him all the questions, but for now I will keep it a secret. "He winked._

' _Owww... Not his name either?'_

 _"Hmm... Just say if he comes here Mr. Yagi."_

' _... Yagi of America... Yagi-san... got it. I have another question about your Quirk.'_

 _"That could happen later on. Just go and help Asa."_

' _Pfff, but your quirk is so cool!'_

 _"I know it. I know"._

 _The bell has rang and Asa opened the door. Izuka looks from the corner of the kitchen, holding a plate in her hand at the moment._

 _'Oh good evening Yagi-san, long ago, come in.' Said Asa in a very sweet way._

 _"I hope I don't disturb you." Said Yagi in a very modest way._

 _'Oh no, not at all.'_

 _"I have gifts for everyone here."_

' _But you didn't have to do that, thank you.'  
_

 _Izuka looks from the corner of the kitchen at a skeleton man with blonde wild locks that seemed to familiar to her. He had shadows around his light blue eyes that seemed to shine. Izuka's eyes started to turn blue and she fixed them on the man who has just entered._ _She unconsciously activated one of her quirks._

 _Injury-_

 _Leg-_

 _Shoulder-_

 _Torso-_

 _Left torso-_

 _Big secret-_

 _Former quirkless-_

 _Mystery quirk-_

 _Successor-_

 _Symbol of –_

 _'Ow!' Said Izuka. Have I used my quirk again. Ow dam now I have headache.'_

 _'Izuka-san? Come here. Is everything in order?' Said Asa with a worried look._

 _'Everything is fine.' Said Izuka while she walked to the door._

 _'Next time you have to be careful.'_

 _'I will.'_

 _"And you have to be Izuka-san. I have heard so much about you from my half-brother." Said Yagi while shaking Izuka's hand.  
_

' _'Izuka Midoriya! Nice to finally meet you! I have heard that you are a pro he-'_

 _'Maybe you could ask Izuka dear questions tomorrow. I think Yagi-san had a long journey ahead of him and will now dine quietly with us.' Said Asa._

 _Izuka sultry inside. She wanted to ask so many questions to . Maybe she will write all the keywords into her notebook. So many injuries. How can he even stand? And what did "the information" mean with former quirkless?  
_

 _'Izuka, are you going to help?'_

 _'I'm coming Asa-chan.'_

 _Izuka shook her thoughts out of her head. Tomorrow, she may be able to find out more about the mysterious Yagi-san. The only thing she remembers that her father said was "Information is your greatest wapon!" Even though she was also former quirkless, she knew that with a good quirk and no information, that you can't go anywhere._

* * *

I think it is time to get up. 9:30 am. Today I have no training, oh goodness! I went off my bed and went to the bathroom. I looked at the mirror. As always, I have a bad hair day and I see myself with red eyes and pupils that looked like a cat. That only happened when I relax. Luckily, I can control it again to my normal emerald green eyes.

I grabbed my toothbrush, put on toothpaste and polish my teeth. As I brush my teeth, I remember how I found out that Yagi-san is actually All Might. Of course, I haven't told anyone, not even Yagi-san himself, about it yet. I just have to find the right time to ask him my questions and of course about whenever he is All Might or not. Now I'm one hundred percent sure he's All Might. All Might is a hero who comes from America and so is Yagi-san. His eyes and hair also look very similar to those of All Might. I should perhaps thank that depressive man for telling it. Not that it was his intention to tell me. Maybe if I didn't have a good hearing quirk, I wouldn't know now about it.

* * *

 _Izuka came back sweatingly from 's training. It was so hard! Training every day except Sunday. At least she has found some more combinations with her quirks and she has written a whole notebook about how to use her quirks, when and in what situation. Maybe if she go to Yuuei she might request support items. Of course it is difficult to request support items from Yuuei, but maybe they can make an exception, because it will be useful if she can use it._

 _Izuka went to the kitchen and looked at Yagi-san from the door opening. As you can see, she likes to listen behind people's backs. What can she do about this? It is interesting if you know more than most. Beware! She certainly won't tell it to other people. She will keep it to herself. Only when she needs something from those people she can perhaps manipulate them with the information she has.  
_

 _"Can you come today?"_

 _Izuka used her superhearing quirk._

 _What is he talking about?_

 _"Come on! Don't be tiring, it's summer holidays, isn't it? Surely you can spend time with your old friend here," he says._

 _You're not old Yagi-san, Izuka thought while she's sweet dropped._

 _"What do you think of 4 pm? I'll be preparing coffee for you already."_

 _Will anyone come?_

 _"HAHAHAHA!"_

 _Eeep! All Might! I almost had a heart attack!_

 _"Okay, until later and don't kill anybody on the road just because you are depressed."_ _And Yagi-san was hanging up._

 _Izuka quickly left the door._

 _Who is going to come here today? Everyone is not at home all day for a reason she can't know. Everyone did so mysteriously this morning. Suddenly they told Izuka that they all had to go somewhere and that Izuka and Yagi-san will stay here for her training. And when Izuka told them where they are going, they all said something else, where they were all staring awkward at each other._ _Izuka knew immediately that they had lied._

 _This is also part of her Quirk. She can see everyone whether they are lying to her or not. As long as a person says something to her, she can hear their heart beat and also by their breathing she can know if the person is lying or not. She just didn't want to say they were lying to her. Whatever they kept secret from her, it is not her business. Even though she was frustrated. She should not put her nose into other people's business. As long as she only knew a little bit where they went. She wants to know more about it! Then Yagi-san came._

 _"There will be someone around 4 pm if that isn't a problem"._

 _'You've already made an appointment Yagi-san. There is nothing you can change about it.'_

 _"Hm. That's true."_

 _'Who is he? Do I know him? Is he a pro hero like you?'_

 _"Quiet, young Izuka. He is an old friend of mine. And yes, he is also a pro hero, but I think you won't know him. He is an underground hero."_

 _'Ow. Is he Eraserhead!'_

 _Yagi-san was staring at Izuka with an open mouth._

 _"Yes, that's he-"._

 _'Oh My God! Is he really Eraserhead. I have three pages about him full in my analysis book number 7. I have so many questions for him about how he uses his scarf and how long he uses his-.'_

 _"Owowowow. Not here young Izuka. He will come today and today you can ask all the questions to him as much as you want. But not too much. I'm even surprised that you know something about Eraserhead. But now I'd say you'll shower first and then help me make the food."_

 _'Ok Yagi-san!'_

 _Before Izuka could say anything, she smelled something that had been burnt._

 _'Yagi-san, I think there's something burning in the kitchen.'_

 _"Shiiit!" And Yagi-san walked to the kitchen as quickly as possible.  
_

 _Izuka still looked at the door where five seconds ago Yagi-san was and went to the bathroom._

 _Oh Yagi-san. You cannot say such words for a child. Even though it was American, I understood it anyway. That's normal when you're traveling the world with your parents._

 _Izuka had a gloomy face. She missed her parents. She missed them so hard. How can she not miss them. Of course, her new family was very caring about her and she could get on well with it, but she doesn't feel at home here. She knew very well that her parents were somewhere and that they did not leave her behind. If they were to come back for her, she would be very sure that they had a good explanation for her. But now she shouldn't start thinking about her parents. She should not think about her past. She has to let go of her worries and look straight ahead. Making a smile on her face just like All Might, because when she looks at All Might his smile. She also sees that behind that smile is something gloomier. That he is hiding something._

 _ **~One hour later - All Might still had to do some shopping and Izuka is alone at home~**_

 _Suddenly Izuka hears the doorbell rings. She opens the door and sees a man with black hair, black eyes and black clothes._

 _Man! He is depressed! Under his eyes you can see bags that you will think of as "How is it possible that he still lives." As if he hadn't slept for months. Is life so difficult? Man, someone has daddy issues. Again, Izuka looks straight into his eyes and unconsciously begins to scan again._

 _Depression-_

 _Would like to be born in his next life as a stone?_

 _Cats-_

 _Want to leave-_

 _No point-_

 _Sleeping bag-_

 _Potential-_

 _Sleep-_

 _Sleep-_

 _Sleep-_

 _Sleep-_

 _Daddy issues-_

 _"Eumm... I think I am at the wrong address." Said the man on a monotonous voice._

 _Oh shiit! I was staring at him too much._

 _Izuka blushed hard_

' _Sorry! I mean...'. She started turning her fingers._ _'Are you Mr. Aizawa?'_

 _The man only nodded. Izuka made a gesture to enter. The man went inside without thinking and went straight to the seat._

 _Without a word he took his yellow sleeping bag? From where does he get it? Izuka looked at him with a white expression. Itsu-san told her that if she was to make a first impression on people, she should speak and act like the people. Does she have to adapt her in this way? A monotonous voice, sleepy face and thinking that life as a stone is better than a human being? She can try, she thinks. The "information" she had received from the man. She thought she had got an error system. First of all, it was the first time she had been given a whole sentence. Normally she gets a keyword, but now ... And that sleep. Does he want to sleep so hard? Maybe it is better to make coffee with an anti-depression pill._

 _Izuka had an idea._

 _She went to the closet, took a cup of coffee and put it in the coffee machine. When she had pressed the last button of the machine, she went to the table and sat quietly looking at the wall. The man who was looking at her from his sleeping bag looked at her questioning. With a sigh he went to the table and sat opposite of her. She was still looking in front of her. He got chills on his back. It seemed as if she was looking through him. Her eyes, which were emerald green, were now black and empty... and maybe a little bit he saw glistening red eyes? He felt her depression aura. He had never experienced such a thing before. He thought he was the only one who was so depressed. Is it because of him that she is like this?_ _Is she cursed by him? Then Izuka got up._

 _Wait? Did he do anything wrong? Did he have to say anything? What should he say? He once read something of the importance of starting a conversation about the weather, then the things that interest you and then give you a compliment, but that sounds so terribly difficult._

 _'Here you go.'_

 _"Hm?" Aizawa stared at the cup of coffee._

 _'Coffee, tablets. Eat and drink.' And Izuka went to the hallway without a word of explanation._

 _Aizawa looked at her with an expression that says, "Am I always so?" Man, I have to stop in order to be like that. He thought he might have infected her. He looked at the clock. Within ten minutes it is four hours. He stared at the coffee and drank a sip. "Hmm expresso. Not bad. And still in a cup with little kittens?!"_

 _In the meantime, Izuka is behind the wall. What has she with hiding behind the wall? Did it work? That white expression and the absence of emotions was easier that she thought. All of this is due to that experience in Germany. Brrrrrr... She would prefer to forget this last sentence. Before she went to pick up the phone to call Yagi-san, she heard a meow in the garden. Both looked through the window and saw a terrified cat holding on to a tree branch only with its front legs. By his situation he will fall within seconds and end up directly under the cactus plants._

* * *

 _Where is that girl heading? Izuka is called her? All Might has said she will be here and that's it. He didn't know what she looked like or what quirk she had. Not that it matters a lot. It's just that he spent a lot of time in books on "Quirkology". In that book there was a sentence that kept him in his head all his life. "Quirks indicate the personality of a person." Through this sentence he knew every student down to the last detail. And those details lead him to expulsion of his students. Now he had to deal with a child of which he doesn't even know her quirk. Let alone what it looks like._

 _When he rang the doorbell he saw a girl around 10 years old? He thought. It cannot be younger. He immediately thought he was at the wrong address, but when she said if he was Mr. Aizawa, he immediately knew that he would teach All Might a lesson so that he would never leave small children alone at home. When he sat inside he looked at the girl/Izuka. At first glance you will notice that she is a plain girl, but if you look closely at her eyes, you will see that she has a shimmering red tint, eyes that look through your soul, eyes that call danger, but also caution and calmness. She also had hope in her eyes._

 _Suddenly he felt tired and then quickly went on the nearest sofa and took his yellow sleeping bag. After a short sleep of two minutes he looked at Izuka from his corner of the eye. She was just looking at the wall. Then he felt a shock._

 _He looked at the eyes. Her eyes were different now, not as he just described it. There was still a little shimmering red to see, but instead of emerald green eyes they were darker and empty. It is as if she has just lost hope. Was it because of him? He crept out of the sleeping bag and sat down on the opposite side of her. He was staring at her eyes for a few minutes and she was staring at his eyes. It was like a staring match, but her eyes were not entirely fixed on him. They looked straight through him as if the wall was the only interesting object of the house or as if he did not exist at all._

 _Suddenly she stood up to make a cup of coffee for him. He was very grateful and for being able to say a question about the pills, she said, 'Coffee, pills. Eat and drink.' And she went away. Now he was completely confused._

 _Before he could think further he heard a meow from a cat. He turned to the source of the sound and saw a cat sitting on the edge to fall off the branch straight onto the cactus plants._

 _Seriously, why do people now put cactus plants in their garden. Before he could think further he opened the door to the garden and started running for the cat before falling, but at that moment the cat fell down. Aizawa thought of all the possibilities in his head. With his capture scarf he may have been able to save the cat, but there is a big chance that the cat will end up in the cactuses. And cat mid-air capturing wasn't a good idea either. Before he could do anything else he saw a black dark flash passing past him, if you can call that a flash. Black fog, shadow? It went to the cat at great speed and then the cat was caught by Izuka before he ended up in the cactus plants. Izuka rolled on the ground with the cat close to her chest so that she/he was safe. Aizawa didn't know what had happened. Before he could ask her that question, Izuka placed a bowl of water in front of the cat._

 _'Here, I think you're thirsty after all that adventure.'_

 _"What was tha-"_

 _'Speed Shadow. I transformed myself into a shadow and moved myself with the speed of the wind and I transformed back to catch the cat in time for him to be in the cactus plants. Ask no more questions, I know, why did we have cactuses in our home. I don't know myself and yes I first went to the kitchen to fill a bowl with water, it just feels better to do everything at once instead of going back and forth twice, that's a waste of time and energy not true Mr. Aizawa?' Said Izuka smiling with a smile of 1000 watts._

 _Is she a family of All Might? Thinks Aizawa. And how she saved that cat from the tree! That's what I call having potential. Aizawa is thinking with a grimace._

 _At that moment Izuka started laughing behind his back. She accidentally used her "Telepathy" quirk. This allows her to mind reading and to communicate with others through thoughts. She can even read thoughts of others about what they think at that moment._

 _Of all the quirks she has, she can only control physical. That's normal, as Yagi-san can only train about physical quirks._

 _If you want to control psychic quirks like " Telepathy " you have to look for someone with a psychic quirk, but now she doesn't regret it because what now Mr. Aizawa had thought about her and potential that she saved a cat from a tree is hilarious!_

 _Aizawa didn't notice Izuka laughing behind his back and said, "It's a boy."_

 _'Huh?'_

 _"The cat. It is a boy and it has no collar._ _Must be a street cat."_

 _The cat was eating quietly at that moment._

 _'If he doesn't have a house, I can adopt him!' Said Izuka with a determinated face._

 _Aizawa looked at her with a white face._

 _In front of the door she was a normal teenager girl and in the living room she was as depressed as he was and now she is even brighter than usual. He really did not understand her, but part of him was relieved that she had not been cursed and that she had hope in her eyes again._

 _Was that now stage or was it real sorrow that he saw just now? That's going to be a mystery._

 _'Mr. Aizawa, you love cats, don't you?'_

 _"Yes, why?"_

 _Izuka turned with her fingers and a small dark grimace came up on her face that gave Aizawa shivers under his spine. It is terrifying._

 _This girl has emotional disorders. She has to do something about it, he thought._

 _For a second he saw a dark aura appear and red eyes instead of green. Was that an illusion now?_

 _'Well, I might have thought of a name that looked like yours if you were allowed to.' Said Izuka with a devilish smile._

 _Aizawa already didn't feel good. He scraped his throat._

 _"Only if it is not Eraserhead."_

 _'Agree'!'_

 _"And what is it then?"_

 _Izuka only smiled with a smile that can be compared to an angel._

 _"Nekozawa!"_

 _Nekozawa? Nekozawa?! Was that even a name? She must be kidding, right? Who is going to call his cat Nekozawa?_

 _"Is there no better name than... Nekozawa?" Said Aizawa with a deep sigh._

 _His face looked very tiring. This was just too much for him._

 _God, help me with this problem child that may have been cursed, Aizawa thought._

 _It's strange to see him pray because he doesn't really believe in God, cuz he was not raised at least by his parents._

 _'Then it will be Fumio.'_

 _"Huh?" Aizawa had just come out of his prayer._

 _'I call him 'Fumio.'_

 _Fumio means literature in Japanese, but can also refer to scholary hero, which is Aizawa of course._

 _Fumio looked at her with half sleepy eyes and meowed with the agreement that he liked that name._

 _'But I thought Nekozawa was better.' Pouted Izuka_

 _Izuka took Fumio inside and put it on the couch. Immediately he crept into Aizawa's yellow sleeping bag. Aizawa looked at the cat as if there was someone in his terretory. Aizawa sat down at the table again and saw that his coffee was already cold. Izuka has also disappeared. Before he could say anything else, Izuka ran with a notebook in her hands and said, 'May I get a signature from you, please!' Aizawa looked at her dumbfounded._

 _He doesn't have a fan every day who is eager to have a signature. He is an underground hero. He never appears in the media and he only catches villains at night when everyone sleeps._

 _But now he sees someone here to ask for his signature._

 _He looks at her in an amusing way._

 _Izuka browsed through her book until she stops on a page of "Eraserhead aka Aizawa Shouta". Before Aizawa could sign, he saw what he had never seen before._

 _On that page were numerous information about him and his quirk. He had never seen anything like that before. Even his weaknesses were there and the working of his quirk._

 _Normally, no one should know this information, but how on earth does she know it?_

 _Before he could say anything, Izuka said: 'There are three videos of you on the hero site and I saw you often fighting villains at night. Rest assured, this information is only there because I saw you fighting, that is all.'_

 _Aizawa's yaw opened up, eyes wide._

 _Could she know all that from a fight._

 _'Eum... Sorry for your inner crisis in your head but before you can get an error message in your brain and maybe even a black out, can I get a signature from you? '_

 _Aizawa returned to reality. He grabbed the pen from her hand and put a scribble on it._

 _Izuka's eyes shone in the light. Aizawa looked at her._

 _He didn't even know why his signature would make her happy, but it doesn't matter much to him because he's also happy because she's happy._

 _A little smile came to his face._

 _Then he did not expect this question from Izuka: 'You often suffer from dry eyes, right? From your quirk?'_

 _Aizawa looked at her and nodded._

 _'Now I do have solutions for dry eyes. If you suffer from dry eyes, it means that your eyes are not healthy. And it's really important that you do something about it. If not, your eye complaints will only increase. Here I have four exercises on my leaf that you have to do every day after and before going to bed. I also advise you to go outside more, to the nature for example. Did you know that green is good for your eyes and I have another question. Do you blink enough, because I see that you don't blink a lot. You have to blink sufficiently with your eyes otherwise your condition of your dry eyes and oeps... I'm working very hard on that... Here I have a sheet of paper for you with solutions against dry eyes because that can help you with your heroic work.'_

 _Izuka gave the sheet of paper to Aizawa._

 _He grabbed it and read it quietly._

 _Izuka walked to her room to put her analysis book back on the desk, oh hell if she would lose it. When she went upstairs, the door of the house opened and Mr. Yagi appeared._

 _"Sorry that I was too late, but there was a -"._

 _"Villain" Said Aizawa._

 _Mr. Yagi/All Might look at him and said: "Typically you, if I knew I would have come half an hour later, but Mr. Nr. One Hero had to do his hero work again". Said Aizawa with an irritated look._

 _All Might clapped his hands and looked with an apologetic face. Aizawa sore._

 _They both didn't know that Izuka was listening (again) behind the wall._

 _Serious! is All Might! Now the pieces of the puzzle are back in place. Izuka appeared behind the wall._

 _'Yagi-san, I'll be upstairs in my room.'_

 _"Yes, is good young Izuka."_

 _Izuka walked upstairs to make the two adults feel at ease, even though she didn't know what they're going to talk about, but thanks to them, she now knew that Yagi-san is also All Might._

* * *

She still has to smile from that thought. She washed out her mouth, put on her casual clothes and went back to her room.  
She looked at the hallway for a while and saw that everyone was still sleeping. That is normal, they were at home reasonably late and because there is no school today and a national holiday everyone will sleep until at least twelve o'clock.

She saw that there was one person downstairs and from the sound of it, it was certainly Yagi-san.

Izuka went to her desk and opened the drawer. There was a small photo in it.

She took the picture and started laughing almost loudly. She couldn't hold it any more, that photo was so funny that she had tears in her eyes.

When she knew she was laughing, she went down with that picture in her hand.

* * *

 _It was already 7 pm and no one from the family has come home._

 _Izuka went downstairs to be safe when no one came. When she came downstairs she saw Aizawa leaving and All Might saying goodbye to him, but before Aizawa went outside, a sheet fell off his jacket pocket._

 _Izuka used shadow manipulation to grab that picture and have it taken to her._

 _Aizawa was gone without being given the chance to give that sheet back to him. She looked at that sheet and suffocated by accident._

 _All Might was worried._

 _"Is everything all right Izuka?" Izuka was raising her hands._

' _Yes, don't worry.'_

 _All Might was not satisfied with her answer when he saw that she already had tears in her eyes, but what he did not know was that it were tears from holding on to her laughter._

 _She couldn't do it anymore. That picture was just too funny. She went straight to her room, put the photo in her drawer and started shouting on her pillow so that All Might wouldn't have any more worries._

* * *

Izuka already went down the stairs. She saw All Might baking something American.

Hopefully they were pancakes, oh, wait... Now she smells it, they're pancakes! Oh God, what were they delicious, but wait... She certainly had to wait for everyone. With a sigh she went to the kitchen.

This sucks!

Why had they come so late yesterday for something to arrange before that school starts. No complaints or so, but they could come earlier for that.

* * *

 _"Izuka dear, we are at home"._

 _'Welcome home! Where were you so late?'_

 _'We have a surprise for your Izuka!' Said Nejire with a smile_

 _'A Surprise?'_

 _'Yes, a surprise oh mother, may I say please pleaseee!'_

 _'Tell it.'_

 _'Ok Izuka-san, so all of us! We are going together before the school starts, to Okinawa for a week! What do you say about it?'_

 _'O-Ok-Okinawa? All of us together!'_

 _'Yes, everyone!'_

 _"Except for me of course." Said All Might._

 _"I have a lot of work to do here, but I will of course give you our training schedule so that you can get trained there. I think it will make you do well and don't forget that Aizawa will also go with you"._

 _'A-Aizawa will go along too!'_

 _"Yes, especially for you, he will give you advice on how to improve your mental quirks. He only knows about your shadow manipulation quirk.'_

 _'Oh, that's going to be great! This gives me more possibilities about all my quirks! When do we leave?'_

 _'The day after tomorrow.' Said Asa with a chuckle._

 _'But I think that apart from 's training schedule and 's training, you should also enjoy your holiday, shouldn't you?'_

 _"Of- Of course hahaha."_

 _'That is how it is arranged. Everyone to bed it is already late and tomorrow is a holiday so you can sleep as much as you want.'_

 _'Yes!' Said Nejire with a jump in the air and she already walked to the bathroom._

 _Izuka said goodbye and went to her room._

* * *

'Good morning All Might!'

"Good WHAT!"

'Don't deny it. I heard you yesterday before I went upstairs, but you shouldn't be afraid, I won't bite, just ask questions and ask for a signature, that's all. Calm though, I will not start asking questions now so early in the morning.

All Might was already relieved that it is not immediately right now.

'When will you see Mr. Aizawa again?'

" Today. Why? Do you need something from him young Izuka?"

'Actually... he has dropped this.' Izuka showed the photo to All Might.

Before she could say anything, All Might started laughing and Izuka laughed with him.

'Isn't that cute?'

"Well, I think it's worth the treasure."

'Can he get it after the Okinawa journey or maybe during it?'

"Will he not miss it?"

'... No, I don't think he will notice immediately that something will be missing from his jacket pocket, but if that is the case, I want to see him suffer.'

"I don't think he will understand your games."

'Come on! Everyone needs a prank in his or her life, otherwise you will stay in the same place.'

"That is true." And they were sitting there talking comfortably with each other.

'Mr. Aizawa thinks I have a twisted personality.'

"Hahahahaha... I think he'll soon realise that he's stuck in your game world."

'Hey, he's not stuck in my game, he just has to read the rules.

"That is true! And when did you start playing?"

'When he came in!'

"That's what I had to know. And when did he go level up?"

'When I called that cat "Nekozawa" on the couch there.'

 _Nekozawa? Thought All Might?_

" _This is the most hilarious name I've ever heard for a cat hahahaha That's the spirit young Izuka."_

 _'But I still got sympathy with him and called the cat "Fumio", but I will let him be called "Nekozawa" in my head.'_

 _And so, the conversation continued. Izuka helped All Might bake pancakes for everyone._

 _When they were ready they sat down at the table and continued to chat until everyone woke up and sat at the table._

 _Fumio was sleeping rolled up in a scarf where Izuka couldn't keep her eyes away. Because he behaved more like Nekozawa than Fumio, if you know what she meant._

* * *

 **This was part 2 of Meet the Family – Izuka in Japan!  
Thank you everyone who waited for chapter 4. Please leave any comments, they are my life source and make me want to write more. **

**Next time: Okinawa, here we go! (It is going to be in real time, not flashbacks)**

 **And who knows what's on the picture?**

 **Edit: Next chapter comes in November!**

 **Thanks for reading! See ya next time!**

 **PLUS ULTRA!** _  
_


End file.
